The present invention relates generally to the field of automated apparatus and processes for micropropagation and culturing organic material. More particularly, the invention relates to automated apparatus and processes for micropropagation and tissue culturing of plants. Still more particularly, the invention relates to a new and automated system for performing micropropagation and tissue culturing of horticultural and agricultural plants using integuments.